Keep Talking
by xRaversDreams
Summary: Gaara and his siblings just transferred to Kohona High and Sakura has developed some feelings for said redhead. How far will those feelings take her?
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~

Sakura grinned as she looked at the alarm clock. She was excited. It was the first day of Junior year in high school and she was about to see all her old friends and her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

She went through her closet and picked out a hot pink T-shirt that says "Hug, Not Drugs" and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. She pulled on her pink boots and grabbed her purse before running out of her room.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed a waffle and ran out the door, hopping into her car and driving to the Kohona High School.

Once she arrived, she walked towards the door when she received a text message from Sasuke for her to meet him at their homeroom class. Excitement took over her as she started to walk towards Kakashi's class.

When she arrived, she saw Sasuke leaning against a desk with his eye closed. He opened them when he heard Sakura walk in and motioned for her to walk over. Which he obeyed.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice was sweet and innocent.

"Sakura... It's over.." Sasuke's voice was cold and cruel, holding annoyance.

"Wh-what..?" Sakura could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she took a step back, "But.. but I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shook his head as he made his way to the door, "Goodbye, Sakura.." and walked out.

Sakura stood there stunned and crushed. She glared at the tiles of the classroom floor before she ran out of the classroom and pushed past Sasuke and out of the school, running away from it as fast as she could until she made it to her house. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, falling onto her bed.

"Sakura-chan?" she heard her little brother's voice from the other side of the door and she sat up.

"Y-yes, Hiro?" she stuttered out as she wiped her face of any tears.

"Are you okay, Sis?" he asked as he opened the door a little.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." she lied as she hugged Hiro tightly.

Hiro hugged her back as he looked up at her with his big jade eyes, making Sakura smile. She kissed his forehead softly and then laid back down, wishing today had never happened.

Sad I know. But this is just the prologue.


	2. The New Outcast

**Silent: **Alright! First Chapter!

**Gaara:** It's about damn time...

**Silent:** Gaara, go eat your cookie!

**Gaara:** You can't make me!

**Silent:** Sakura can.

**Sakura**: *Shoved the cookie in Gaara's mouth* All done!

**Silent**: He he... Disclaimer Please!

**Gaara:** *Speaks with a mouthful of cookie* Silent Wolf Demon1232 does NOT own Naruto or the characters in this story.

**Sakura:** Please R&R!

**Silent**: Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~=~<em><strong>Keep Talking<strong>_~=~

**Chapter One**

_**The New Outcast**_

Sakura walked into her homeroom with her normal blank expression. She walked past the teachers desk that was empty, like always, and towards the back of the room to her desk . She ignored the looks she received from the preps and the jocks. She recalls being apart of that group. But that was changed when her now ex-boyfriend Sasuke broke up with her. She hated him for that. After two years and then he just flat up dumps her. She was so mad at him that she even egged his Blue Mustang when he was out clubbing with his new girlfriend Karin.

Karin was a red head with an attitude. Her crimson eyes were flirty and filled with lust, covered by black rectangular glasses. She was the type of girl who _always_ wore the slutty outfits. You know, the ones with the tight ass shirt, short skirts, and really high heels that if you fell and tripped in them you would break your neck. Well that was something Karin always wore. And for some odd reason, people seemed to like it.

The only people that didn't like it were Sakura and her friend. Her friends consist of Kiba, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They were the schools outcasts. Not many people liked them. But not many people hated them either. So it was a half-and-half you could say. People looked up to them because they had the guts to backtalk the teachers when they pissed them off. They never go into trouble for it though. The teachers probably thought that they all belonged in a gang and if you threaten one of the members, the teacher would have to pay for their mistake. Usually in gangs that would happen, but this group isn't a gang, this group is just a bunch of friends having a good time together and pissing off the teachers and everyone else they don't like.

Sakura was basically the leader of the whole group though. She herself used to be a prep with Karin and Sasuke and all them. But that all changed the first day of school that year. She used to have cherry blossom pink hair and pink make-up. But now she has the same color hair but with black and red streaks. Her emerald green eyes were using blank and black eyeshadow and eyeliner. She has two snakebites lip piercings, usually loops with spikes at the end.

A long sigh escaped the girls lips. She didn't want to be there. But then again.. Who does?

With a slight glance, she looked at the nerds in the front two rows, closest to the teachers desk. Nerds always sat closest to the teacher. Even in home room, they always sat there.

Sakura always considered them "kiss-asses". She believed that was the only reason why they got good grades. And the reason she doesn't get good grades is because she's one of the ones who pisses off the teachers. She always found it funny. As did her friends. But of course, the teachers did not. But why would she care? She didn't have anyone who would miss her if she got expelled. Maybe her close friend Hinata, but that would be it. But for some reason, she always stopped herself for doing something stupid enough to get her into that much trouble.

Sighing, Sakura rested her head on her hand that was propped up by her elbow on the desk. She stared out the window, her emerald eyes fixed on the blue sky. She watched as a few clouds would slowly float by, but one they were out of sight, her eyes scanned for another one.

She heard the door open and knew that the teacher had walked in, because everyone shut up.

She rolled her eyes as the nerds all said "Morning Sensei!" in unison. She should be used to it by now, but no. She still hates it. She will never get used to their voices all in sync. It pissed her off so badly that she wanted to rip their tongue out and shove it up their asses and out their mouth again.

"Morning class.. Today you have a new student.." the teacher, Kakashi, announced.

As if on cue, some one walked into the room. Sakura could tell that this kid was wearing combat boots, which brought her attention to turn to the new kid.

He was about 6ft. Skinny. Wearing all black, as far as she could tell from her distance.

'Maybe a goth..' she thought to herself.

She did see that he had red hair and a scarf on. When Kakashi told him to sit in the seat next to Sakura, she rolled her eyes and looked out the window again. As the new male made his way back to his new seat, Sakura had found another cloud to chase. Since it was only home room, there was really nothing else to do. She heard the familiar yelling from Kakashi when Sasuke and Karin got caught making out. She heard the familiar laughing of the snorting nerds. But there was a new sound. It was screaming. Music.

She turned her head to look at the boy next to her. His sea-foam green eyes fixed on her emerald green ones. He had messy and spiky crimson red hair that hovered over his eyes. He also had a Kanji-tattoo over his right eye. The Kanji for love.

She blinked as she then realized they were sitting there staring at each other. She was first to break that staring-contest and looked at her desk. When she had done so, she heard a light chuckle, making her look up silently.

"Gaara.." his voice was low, soft, and husky. His large pale hand was extended towards her, signalling for her to take it.

Placing her hand in his, she murmured, "Sakura."

Her hand was so tiny compared to his. But his was way more pale. She had a slightly light pinkish color to her skin. His was just pale white. His scent was a sandalwood smell, and his features, flawless. Like she saw him, he was skinny and tall. The usual combination to a goth.

She was skinny herself, but she also had curves for she was a teenager. She had a slightly hard stomach and decent sized breasts. Her hips weren't too wide and neither was her rear. She had a perfect body for a teenager. But why wouldn't she? She used to be the most popular girl in the school. Always dieting, never eating. Even though that has changed, she still manages to keep her figure. Which happens to be the best figure in the school. Not even Karin has a better figure then Sakura, and she knows it. That is one of the few things that Sakura rules over Karin. The perfect figure, perfect vision, and the natural colored hair. Sakura's surprised that Karin's hair hasn't fallen out yet considering she gets it died every single week so no one thinks it's fake.

Sakura noticed that Gaara was still holding her hand well after he lightly shook it. So she was the first to move away. Looking back up at his eyes, she noticed that they had black rings around them.

'Enough eyeliner?' she thought to herself and then as if he read her mind, he spoke.

"They're from lack of sleep.." his voice was slightly annoyed now.

"I wasn't.." she began before sighing and looking out the window once more.

When she turned her head away from the new boy, she heard his music once more and it stated to piss her off, so she whipped around and yanked one of the ear buds out of the boys ear and then snapped it off the cord, quickly repeating it with the other ear bud.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped at her, his glare on her head.

She moved her head up and her glare matched his, "If you didn't have it up so loud, you would still have your ear buds."

She then turned back and picked up her book bag as the bell rang. She stood up and walked out of the room slowly, feeling Gaara's glare still on her back. She shrugged it off and carried on to her first period.


	3. Stirring Up Trouble

**~=~Keep Talking~=~**

**Chapter Two**

**Cursed Day**

Sakura wasn't surprised when she saw Gaara walk into her first period. Mainly because it was a rock history class, you would have to be mad if you didn't take it at some point. Though, Sakura was always told she is slightly mad. Mainly from no one other then Sasuke and his gang of assholes. Normally she would just tell them to go look in a mirror and then confront her on who is mad.

The rosette rolled her eyes when he sat himself down next to her. She scolded at him, her eyes narrow in slight anger.

"What are you doing?" she barked at him, "No one sits next to me."

Gaara raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, a small smirk on his lips as he spoke, "Only person I know in this class. Plus.. Came to tell you that you owe me a new set of headphones."

"I don't owe you shit." Sakura grumbled and crossed her arms under her plump chest, slumping in her seat as she glared at the front board.

The teacher had walked in and started the lesson, explaining where Rock had actually come from and why it was invented. He explained how the Beatles were the ones who changed the look of rock, giving it a slight softer side. Then went on to explain that not all rock sounded the same, there were different genres of Rock. Sakura learned that her personal favorite was the hardcore version, Metal. Judging by the wardrobe of the male next to her and the previous class where she actually heard part of his music, she could tell that Gaara was the same way as her.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Sakura grumbled under her breath once more. She couldn't believe that she probably shared the same taste as the shit-head next to her. It was better then sharing the same taste as Sasuke though.. Like she used to enjoy.

Time has passed and Sakura was putting away her things from her last class. She found out she shared her homeroom, first period, lunch, and gym class with Gaara.

She also found out that Gaara may look skinny, but he sure has some muscles on him.

'Wait! What the fuck am I saying?! Ugh shut up pinky!' she growled at herself and put her messenger bag over her shoulder and made her way to the front door.

She was stopped when a hand gripped her arm and she was slammed against the locker roughly. Wincing, she shut her eyes a bit tightly from the impact and rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes went wide when she felt warm liquid on her hand and brought it to her face, seeing that there was blood all over it. She must have hit the handle of the locker hard. Feeling a bit light headed, she glared up at the person who slammed her into the locker, only to discover who it was. Karin.

"You bitch!" Sakura screamed out and jumped up, slamming her fist into her jaw and smirked at the satisfying sound of a crunch when it hit impact.

Karin's glasses were knocked off and she held her now swollen jaw, eyes narrowing at the pinkette.

"What do you want?!" Sakura yelled once more, her fist still clenched and throbbing from the punch. She hasn't punched some one that hard in a long time.

"I just came to make sure you know your place, pinky," Karin spoke after grabbing her glasses from off the ground and fixing them on her face, "I mean.. this is **my** school now anyways."

Sakura cringed at the extra emphasis the red haired bitch put on "my". This school used to be hers and now that it wasn't, Karin was making sure she knew it wasn't hers anymore.

"This school can be yours. It's shitty and worthless. Just like you." Sakura smiled at her own comment and she could see the anger flare up in Karin's eyes.

Karin pulled her fist back as if she was gonna punch Sakura in the face but her arm was grabbed by a large pale hand, holding it back.

"What the fuck?!" she shouted and looked to see who it was holding her arm. Gaara stood behind her, glaring at her.

"I'm sure violence isn't allowed on school property.." his voice was cold and his words filled with venom.

Karin yanked her arm away from the red haired male and slammed her foot down, "This isn't over, pink bitch!" She shouted and stormed past her, shoving her into the wall of lockers behind her.

A small 'oof' escaped the girl's mouth at the impact and closed her eyes when her head hit the hard metal. Groaning in pain from her head and fist, she slumped to the floor of the hallway, leaning against the lockers, "Fuck my life.."

Gaara moved to squat beside Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "You alright..?" his voice did sound like he cared, but at the same time sounded cool and unintrested.

"Fine.. Why do you care?" she shot him a glare, as if saying she didn't need his help and shouldn't have showed up.

"Well considering I just helped your ass I should show some sympathy for you getting hurt. But whatever." Gaara shrugged his shoulders and stood up straight. He glanced at the girl again when he stood and made his way to two kids that stood at the end of the hallway. One of them, the male it seemed like from Sakura's point of view, threw his arm around Gaara's shoulder, only for it to be pushed off by Gaara himself, as they walked out of the school to leave. Gaara looked back at Sakura once more, seeing that she finally stood up and was fixing her clothes, and smirked, giving a two finger half-wave and walking out of the school.

Sighing to herself, Sakura pulled her bag over her shoulder once more that had fallen off in the chaos, and made her own way out of the school and home. She wasn't looking forwards to tomorrow. She just know that her fist would be bruised from that punch, and her head would be even worse. Shaking her head, she let her hair fall over her face and frowned to herself.

'Fuck.. my life..' she thought to herself and slid her hands into her pockets as she walked.


	4. Heard You Kicked Ass

**Chapter 3**

**~x~"_Heard you kicked ass_!"~x~**

Sakura decided she would stay home for the day. Her head was throbbing and her fist was all bandaged up. She just didn't feel like she should be going to the school. Good thing is her mom wouldn't care, she never really showed any care for her schooling. She figured whatever Sakura did, she could handle it herself. She is seventeen after all. The school would end up contacting Sakura anyways.

Sighing, Sakura stood up from her couch in the living room and walked towards the kitchen, running her slender fingers over the cool granite before she grabbed a granny smith apple from the fruit bowl her mother leaves on the counter. She took a small bite of the juicy and bitter fruit while she slugged over to the window that was over the sink, staring outside. She saw people strolling down the sidewalk and walking dogs. She leaned forwards against the counter and stared outside while munching on the bitter apple.

Just as she looked up at the sky, she saw a flash of raven colored hair and instantly glanced back down. A slender smile slipped over her lips and she rushed towards the door after throwing her apple core away. She unlocked and pulled the door open, being greeted by her friend Hinata in her normal dark purple hoody and dark blue jeans with converse.

"Hi, skipper." Hinata spoke in a her normal soft voice, a small smile on her lips when walked in through the doorway. "I brought you your homework and a copy of my notes."

"Ugh... you're too good of a friend..." Sakura groaned, "And I hate you for that.. Why would you even think I'd want to do homework?"

Hinata just giggled while Sakura led them to her bedroom. The pinkette opened the door to her room and Hinata went to her desk, opening her bag to pull out the homework and notes, placing them on the dark desk. She slouched in the seat in front of the desk, looking over at Sakura who was sitting over in the window sill, watching the storm clouds rolling in the sky, noticing they were dark.

With a small sigh, Sakura looked over at the raven haired girl and spoke, "So did I miss anything interesting at school today?"

Hinata looked at her friend and gave a 'not really' face. "Karin didn't show either.. She apparently has a huge bruise and she didn't want to be seen with it.. Mind telling me what that's about?" Hinata smirked then.

Sakura couldn't help but snicker and roll her eyes, staring up at the cloudy sky, noticing a few raindrops already hitting the window she sat at.

"But.. someone did ask if you were alright.." Hinata trailed off, looking up at the ceiling.

Sakura looked over at the girl and raised a slender pink eyebrow. "Who?"

"Eh.. I can't remember.." Hinata just shrugged her shoulders.

Sakura glared halfheartedly at the girl and stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm not looking forward to going to school tomorrow.. These bandages aren't coming off anytime soon.." She mumbled.

"Well.. I should probably get going.. I'll see ya tomorrow, Weirdo.." Hinata gave a slight wave before showing herself out.

Sakura just nodded in acknowledgement and climbed out of the window sill and towards the desk where she would be stuck at for a good hour or two, doing her homework.

'Fun...' she thought to herself and sighed out loud.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura stepped into the school grounds, and just like always, ignored EVERYONE who stared at her. Her black faded jeans hanging around her hips with a stud belt barely holding them up. Her pink tank top covered by a blood red hoody. She kicked a pebble on the sidewalk with her combat boots while walking up towards the entrance to the school. Her shoulders tensed when she felt someone watching her. Letting her eyes trail around her surroundings before she found a pair of sea foam eyes piercing into her. A small chill ran down her spine while she stepped into the school and towards her first period.<p>

The class was fairly empty when she walked in, which allowed her to sit in her normal spot, in the corner of the back by the window. Sighing, she crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes while waiting for the bell to ring. When she heard voices coming into the class, she pulled her hood over her head. A yawn slipping from her lips when the bell rang.

Opening her eyes she looked over at Gaara who just sat down in the seat next to her. His eyes were closed as he slouched in his seat, a brand new set of headphones in his ears. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes and look over out the window. She heard a small chuckle and her head moved towards the direction it came from. Of course, it was Gaara.

A small snarl graced her lips and she glared at the male. "What?" she snapped.

Gaara's smug facial expression didn't fade when she glared at him. "Oh nothing... you're just so darn cute when you're mad." His voice was taunting, and he knew she hated that.

Sakura cracked her knuckles on her good hand but decided against hitting him upside the head, staring up at the late teacher walking into the class.

Kakashi just waved everyone off, his signal to do whatever.

'Of course,' Sakura thought to herself and slouched more into her seat.

She couldn't help but glance over at the group of girls surrounding Karin in the front of the class. Hinata was right. She had a huge bruise where Sakura had punched her. She couldn't help but smirk when Karin shot her a death glare.

Once again, Gaara just chuckled, causing Sakura to loose her smirk and just growl under her breath.

She reached up and took her hood off of her head, glancing over at Gaara while the rest of the class talked and did some homework from the night before. Ino walked over to Sakura and smiled at her, her black tipped hair tied in a high ponytail, her bangs covering one of her eyes as always.

"Sakura! Are you alright? I hear you kicked that bitch Karin's ass!" Ino couldn't help but grin at her pink haired friend.

"Eh.. I really didn't.. I got a good punch in, that's it.." Sakura shrugged and looked up over at Choji who followed Ino.

"Yeah a punch that left a huge ass bruise on her slutty face." Choji said with a mouth full of potato chips.

Sakura just smiled and shrugged her shoulders again. "She would have gotten a good punch too if Mr. Raccoon over here didn't stop her."

Gaara grimaced at the nickname and shot a glare at the pinkette, saying 'What the hell?!'

Sakura just smirked to herself and just waved him off.

This conversation continued until it was time to go to first period. Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom, knowing Gaara was following her. She huffed a bit and glanced over her shoulder to look at him, he was staring at the back of her head, causing her to whip her head back around just as she made her way into the classroom and took her seat. Gaara, followed closely behind, and sat right next to the grumbling pink haired teenager.

Sakura leaned back and just payed attention to the lesson in class. Every once in a while she would look at the redhead beside her, each time she saw him, he was staring intently at the whiteboard, as if everything the teacher was writing would stick in his head to the exact point.

Sakura caught herself smiling a little when she noticed how passionate he was with his music. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she looked towards the front, not even wanting to look at the male for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Sakura sat with Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru. She poked her food with her fork, not even sure if it was alive or not, when she saw a head of red hair. She groaned, noticing he was making his way to their table and looking behind him there were two others following, each holding a tray of food. One was a female and the other male. They were the same people as the day of the fight. The female has short, curly, sandy blonde hair in four pigtails on her head, a little shorter than Gaara, also with teal colored eyes. The other person was a male with shaggy brown hair, the same length, if not shorter, as Gaara's, but his eyes were a really dark brown, you would swear they were black.<p>

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the trio before looking directly at Gaara.

"May we sit here..?" He asked politely.

The others had no problem with it, but Sakura just groaned, pushing her tray away, completely sure that the food had moved on his own.

"Hey, I'm Temari! Gaara's older sister." the blonde spoke with a bright smile, her attitude completely different than the redheads.

"Kankuro's the name, rockin' your world's the game!" the brunette male said before Temari smacked him upside the head with a fan that she pulled from her pocket. "Owwww!" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head, pouting.

"He's my younger brother, but Gaara's older brother." Temari said while sticking the fan back in her pocket.

"I'm Ino," the quirky blonde said with a friendly smile, waving at the two, having already known Gaara.

"Name's Kiba!" a brown haired male said, his eyes also a dark brown color, though a bit more lighter than Kankuro's. When he smiled or spoke, you would swear he had larger canines than normal.

Hinata gave a kind smile that she was alwas known for, "Hinata Hyuuga." Her voice was friendly and sweet.

A male with dark brown hair in a spikey ponytail yawned before waving, his voice very bored, as always, "Shikamaru Nara.. Man introductions are such a drag.." He mumbled the last part.

"Guess I'm the only one left huh?" Sakura sighed a little and sat up, "Sakura Haruno.."

"Oh you're Sakura!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeeeeah?" Sakura sounded confused.

"Heard you beat a girls ass for shoving you in the locker.. Also saw my little bro over here helping you.." Kankuro smirked while munching on an apple. "You must be pretty special for him to waist his time on you.. He never does anything like that. Not even for family."

Gaara shot his older brother a death glare, causing him to snicker while waving him off and continuing to eat his apple.

Sakura just stared at Kankuro in confusion before looking over at Gaara, whos eyes were dead set on hers. Sakura squirm in awkwardness before tearing her eyes away and looking at the tray of food still on the table infront of her.

"I'm so bringing my own lunch from now on..." she said as she swear she saw it move infront of her.

Her statement causing a few chuckles at the table, even getting a snicker from the cold Gaara, who was still staring at her, a mouth full of cookie crumbs.

When Gaara noticed her staring, he reached over with another cookie in his hand and handed it to her.

"Want one?" his voice was low, and husky, just like when he introduced himself.

The way he asked made her feel like she couldn't say no, so she took the cookie and took a bite of it, smiling and closing her eyes while savoring the taste. When she opened her eyes finally, she noticed he was smirking at her and she just rolled her eyes, munching on the last bit of the cookie, earning a chuckle from the red head across the table from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto!


	5. The Big Project

~x~_The Big Project!_~x~

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sakura stretched her arms upwards while she stood in the middle of the gymnasium. She wore the schools gym class uniform, which was a pair of short navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt with the Kohona symbol on the back of the neck for the girls. The males had the same but their shorts were navy blue basketball shorts instead.<p>

Sakura leaned over and touched her toes, pulling on her white sneakers that she kept for gym class, and stretched herself before leaning upwards. She turned her head and looked around her for her friends TenTen and Kiba. She saw Kiba talking with a couple of his guy friends and just smiled, rolling her eyes, just knowing he was talking about trying to hook up with some girl. Once she saw TenTen walking over to her, she stood up straight and turned her upper body around to stretch her back.

"Hey, Saku, what's up?" TenTen's light brown hair was up in two buns, like normal, and her chocolate brown eyes energetic as always when she was in gym class.

TenTen was one of those students who loved to be active. She was always fit, always moving, and never complaining about having to run ten miles.

"Nothing really.. Head and hand still hurt though.. Coach Gai said I didn't have to participate today, but I had to wear my uniform at least." Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head where it was sore.

"Aw so no usual run for us?" TenTen pouted a bit and then giggled. "Don't worry. It's fine. I'm sure the hot new redhead over there would be more then glad to keep you company," TenTen winked and started to jog out the doors of the gym and towards the track outside.

Sakura groaned when TenTen mentioned Gaara and rolled her eyes, glancing over at him when she ran away. With a huff, the pink haired girl made her way towards the bleachers in the gym against the wall and climbed up towards the top. Once she reached the top she sat herself down on the cool wood and leand her back against the cool white cement bricks and rolled her head backwards against it, closing her emerald eyes.

Once she had done so, a tall slender figure made his way over to the pinkette and sat down infront of her, his back facing towards the teenagers in the gym and his face towards the girl. He smirked up at her facial features.

He had to admit, she was a real beauty. Her dark streaks contrasting with her bright hair stood out when her eyes were closed. Her bright emerald eyes glistened of innocence no matter her temper or mood.

'Wait... Why am I staring at her...?' Gaara growled to himself and quickly turned away before she could notice he was staring, biting his lip in frustration and his own embarrassment.

Sakura's eye opened just as he looked away. She looked forwards to see Gaara's mess of red hair, staring forwards. She trailed her eyes over his frame and noticed his left leg was jumping up and down.

'Anticipation..?' she wondered with a confused look in her eyes before giving a shrug and sighing, "What are you doing here? SHouldn't you be with the rest of the class?"

Without turning around, Gaara's husky voice rang through her ears. "Gai doesn't care if I sit out whenever I want."

Shudders ran up Sakura's spine and she bit her lower lip, cursing at herself from being attracted to his voice. She just groaned and looked away, chewing on her lower lip.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder at the pink haired girl and just smirked, holding back a chuckle, as if knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

><p>After gym class it was time for her final period. Science. She hated Orochimaru and his teachers assistant Kabuto. Mainly because they would ALWAYS praised Sasuke Uchiha no matter what he did. He could be failing the class and they would still praise him. But even if he were really failing, Orochimaru would boost his grade up for no reason and make him passing. It made Sakura sick.<p>

She was staring out the window while sitting at the lab table by herself. She had no friends in this class so she was alone. Sasuke and Karin were in this class also so that really made things worse.

"OK class. Starting next week we are going to start a project with the other Science class that is taught by Miss Shizune. During this project each of you will be paired up with a student from that class by me and Miss Shizune. I will hear NO complaining or whinning or anything." Orochimaru was a bit strict with his words, and as if right on que, Miss Shizune's class walked in.

Sakura glanced away from the window and at the group of kids, growling when she saw a familiar red head, smirking at her.

'Great..' she thought to herself and glared at him.

"OK! So lets start the pairing up." Miss Shizune said, her happy smile on her face like normal.

She named off all the students and so far everyone was paired but Gaara and Sakura. Oh Sakura saw that one coming.

"You know who you're paired up with, Gaara. Now please go take your seat!" Shizune said with a smile.

Gaara just nodded and shifted his bag, walking towards the pink haired girl who was glaring out the window now, chasing clouds with her eyes.

"So this assignment will be 35% of your grade this year. Yeah. That's a lot." Orochimaru started, standing next to Shizune. "You are to create your own natural resource for energy."

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes and looking up towards the front of the class.

"This project is due by the end of the semester. I'd suggest you'd start working." Shizune said and leaned across the desk at the front.

Gaara looked over at Sakura, who was looking up at him as well.

"Well.. Any ideas?" Sakura said with a slight confused look, as if she was stumped.

Gaara just chuckled and gave a small shrug, causing Sakura to put her head down and groan.

"This is gonna be a long project.." she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short... Been a little side tracked.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto


End file.
